


He's Not Going Anywhere

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Bready Fills Prompts [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Supportive Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: They're not technically 'dating' yet, so Jaskier is trying to keep things slow and casual for Geralt. He's terrified the man will spook if he's shown too much affection all at once. Will a chance encounter with someone from Geralt's past help or hinder the two?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Bready Fills Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411321
Comments: 25
Kudos: 402





	He's Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fill for anon on tumblr, who said they'd "I would absolutely love to see more of them [geralt, yen, and jask] in the modern AU!" I'm an absolute sucker for the dynamic of 'supportive badass Yen' so this was a delight to write!! :D It was fun to rewind the clock and kind of see how the relationships we saw in More Than Enough started out!

The first time Jaskier meets Yennefer, he and Geralt are in that strange stage of dating where they go out together often but they’re not using words like ‘dating’ or ‘boyfriend’ yet. Which is, quite honestly, Jaskier’s least favorite part of the dating game (aside from breaking up, of course). He feels like Geralt is a skittish dog who will turn tail and run if he reaches his hand out too fast, which is a huge problem because Jaskier wants to wrap said metaphorical dog up in the biggest hug every time he sees him. But he wants this, wants Geralt, so he takes his time and moves slowly. It’s worth it every time he’s allowed some small new victory, like leaning up against Geralt while they sit on the sofa together and having a muscular arm wrap around his shoulders instead of Geralt tensing up awkwardly.

They’re at a coffee shop today, the new one Jaskier has been wanting to try for weeks, and Geralt is walking close enough that their arms brush together every few steps. So, you know, a pretty fantastic day. Jaskier orders whatever’s most complicated off of the drink’s menu, some seasonal coffee with three syrups and a flower design on top, because of course the aesthetic is important. What’s the point in trying something new if you can’t get some good photos out of it? Geralt mutters out an order for a plain coffee, because he actually cares about the roast of the beans or whatever, and gets a biscotti to dunk into the bitter liquid. To each their own, Jaskier thinks with a fond smile, patting Geralt on the arm in thanks as he pays for both of their drinks.

They’ve just settled into a little table in the corner when a surprised voice says “Geralt?” Jaskier looks up to see what’s probably the most gorgeous woman he’s ever laid eyes on looking down at them. Fuck, she’s practically a model, long dark curls, full lips, and a figure that men would probably write sonnets about, but she’s got a briefcase slung over her shoulder that looks like business. “Yennefer.” Geralt replies, nodding at her in return and doing that little half smile thing he does when he sees someone he actually tolerates. Which only increases Jaskier’s curiosity as to who the hell this is. He must be staring, because Yennefer chuckles and reaches out a hand towards him.

“Since Geralt won’t introduce us, I will. I’m Yennefer, an...old friend.” She says, and Jaskier is too caught up in shaking her hand to notice the look she and Geralt share over the word ‘old friend’, or the subtle nod from Geralt in approval. “The name’s Jaskier. Pleasure to meet you.” Jaskier replies, gesturing to the empty seat at their table without even thinking about it. Mostly he’s distracted thinking about the fact that he doesn’t know what to introduce himself as - Friend? Boyfriend? Potential lover? Besides, he never gets to meet any of Geralt’s friends, and it would be rude not to offer! She seems surprised, but sits down nonetheless, shooting Jaskier a soft smile. There’s an awkward silence that stretches between the three of them, but then Geralt’s voice cuts through and starts asking Yennefer short questions about her business, and suddenly things are back to normal.

Jaskier is momentarily distracted from listening in on the conversation (Yennefer owns her own business, because of course she does, and she’s just coming from an important client meeting) when the drinks arrive. He coos excited over the amazing latte art, pulling out his phone without really thinking about it to take pictures. Geralt doesn’t break the flow of conversation with Yennefer, silently picking up his biscotti and sliding it to sit on the saucer of Jaskier’s cup. It’s a silly little gesture, but it really does improve the pictures, and Jaskier is beaming as he puts away his phone afterwards. Instead of just giving the treat back, he takes a  _ huge _ risk, dunking it in Geralt’s coffee for him and holding it up. His heart is beating like a drum, threatening to overwhelm him, but Geralt simply ducks his head and takes the treat from his hands, munching away as if this were completely normal. A soft  _ hm _ escapes him, and Jaskier knows that means he’s terribly pleased.

The conversation flows between the three of them as easily as the coffee, until Geralt stands up abruptly and excuses himself to the bathroom. Jaskier finds himself staring into Yennefer’s ridiculously pretty eyes as she observes him across the table. He feels like he’s being dissected, and he’s suddenly unsure of whether or not inviting her to their little table was a good idea or not… He’s about to say something when Yennefer leans forward like she’s about to share a secret and murmurs 

“He really likes you, you know.”

Jaskier is taken completely off guard, and he may or may not flush slightly in response. “ _ What?? _ ” he squeaks out, and that makes Yennefer chuckle. “Geralt. He’s a slow one, but he likes you, I can tell.” She explains, elaborating on her first point. Jaskier feels thrilled despite it all, yet still confused, asking “Wait, how do you know? About uh, Geralt, and about what’s, you know, going on between us?” His words are hesitant and stumbling, and he curses his sudden lack of chill. Yennefer just shakes her head and winks - fucking  _ winks _ \- at him, settling back into her chair with a smug smile on her face. “Call it female intuition. But I don’t think you can scare him off at this point. So go for it.”

That’s all the conversation they get alone before Geralt is back, setting another coffee down in front of Jaskier. He must gape up at Geralt like a dying fish, because the other man shrugs in response, saying “You finished the first one fast, I thought you must like it.” Audience be damned, Jaskier beams in happiness and leans his head against Geralt’s shoulder in thanks. It’s perfect, absolutely perfect.

But not as perfect as walking home afterwards, when Jaskier finally screws up the courage to tangle their fingers together. And Yennefer, well, she was right. Geralt might put up a good front, but he’s not going anywhere. Not judging by the way he squeezes Jaskier’s hand in response. “Say, Geralt, how do you know Yennefer anyways?” Jaskier asks once he’s found his voice again.

“Oh. She’s my ex. From college, and after.” Comes the reply, and suddenly many many things are falling into place. Jaskier knows he should be jealous, really, of a woman that hot, but all he can think of is that smug little wink and her encouraging advice.

“Well, just proves you have good taste regardless of gender.” Jaskier teases, and the snort he gets in response doesn’t even phase him. Because it’s true. He’s sure Yennefer will agree next time they get coffee together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I really loved the chance to write more in this universe, so I hope you enjoyed it C:
> 
> As always, I cherish any and all kudos and comments, no matter when they're left <3 I’m available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there!


End file.
